My ending to Redwall
by Lisseyelen aka Lady V
Summary: Another "alternate ending" from moi. Enjoy...this one is from the end of Redwall, and how I think it should have happened. Somewhat angsty...somewhat not...PG13 for violence and death. Enjoy. Block formatting corrected.


Disclaimer: None, and I mean NONE of these characters belong to me. I wish they did…but they don't. Every last one belongs to the wonderful author, who is much better than me, Brian Jacques.

-------

Cluny lashed out at Basil with his tail, but Basil rolled to one side and the tail missed him. Cluny looked disgusted, and turned to the Abbot. "Bow to me, or watch the creatures of this Abbey die before you."

The Abbot stood up. "Don't harm them, please. These are innocent creatures!"

Cluny sneered and raised his sword at the Abbot. Behind him, Basil kicked out with his legs and sent the rat into the wall.

Standing up, Basil faced Cluny. "You, sah, are a coward. Not fit to command anybeast." He spat at Cluny's footpaws.

Getting up, Cluny rubbed his side where he had struck the wall. He bent down and picked up his sword, then faced Basil. "It's time I carried through with my word. Before this day is done you'll never run again."

He ran at Basil, and the hare neatly sidestepped him, then turned his arms towards the blade, cutting the rope. He turned to the Abbot. "Let me take care of this bounder. You get everybeast out and away from the jolly ol' battle scene. Don't want the little ones t'see this, wot?"

Basil grabbed the discarded blade of a ferret, and cut the ropes away from Constance.

She stood up, and nodded at Basil. "Good luck." She took the bonds away from the other beasts there and herded them out of the Great Hall.

Cluny was starting to regret sending his Hoard away to look for any Guosim. He turned to face Basil, then was rewarded by the sounds of his Hoard returning. He shouted, "Get them all tied up again! Bind the hare well and bring him to me!"

His orders were swiftly carried out. He stared down at Basil, who was tied by his paws and legs, with a rope around his neck. "Remember that day when you made me look like a fool? You shall now pay for that."

Turning to his Hoard, he ordered them, "Line up all of them. I want them to see…this is what happens to those who make a fool out of Cluny the Scourge." His order was carried out quickly, and the laughing hoardbeasts turned to watch the fate of the brave hare.

Cluny placed a footpaw down on Basil's neck and pushed lightly. The hare struggled for air, kicking out with his bound legs. Cluny released him. He backed up a few paces and ran towards Basil. At the last instant, he jumped into the air, landing right on Basil's legs. There was a sickening crack as both his legs broke.

Basil gasped out loud in pain, and some of the Dibbuns started to cry. The elders took them up in their bound paws and tried to comfort them.

Cluny took no notice. His attention was focused only on the hare that lay before him. It had been so long since he had been given an opportunity like this. He would have to make the best of it.

He reached down and picked Basil up under his arms, setting him on his feet. The hare immediately fell to the ground, his legs unable to support him.

He stared up at Cluny with blazing eyes. Cluny just laughed. His grin turned evil and he kicked Basil in the ribs.

There was yet another crack, and the Abbeybeasts recoiled in horror when Basil's face contorted in pain, and he doubled up, trying to shield himself from Cluny. The coldhearted rat just started down at him, then lashed out at him with his sword.

A shallow gash appeared on the hare's side. He swallowed, then lifted his face up at Cluny. "Villain like you couldn't jolly well fight me. Take away these bally ropes and we'll see how well you fare, wot!"

Cluny sneered. "This is too much fun. Why would I take the ropes away?"

Basil had accidentally stretched himself out again, causing his chest to be exposed. Cluny took the opportunity and kicked Basil yet again in the ribs.

There was another crack, which caused the Dibbuns to bury their faces in the Elder's habits, sobbing. They were all very fond of the hare.

Cluny was oblivious to it all, and watched as Basil again doubled up. He laughed and took of the poisoned tip on his tail. He lashed out at Basil, causing a whip-like mark to appear on his face. He lashed out again and again, until the fur on Basil's side had almost all been striped away.

Basil bit his lip until he tasted blood. He wouldn't cry out. He couldn't.

Cluny walked around behind Basil and kicked him.

There was a sickening crack that caused the hearts of the Elders, who knew what had happened, to sink.

Despite himself, Basil cried aloud in pain.

Cluny returned to whipping the hare, until there was hardly any fur left on his back as well. Basil's tunic had been torn to pieces in the fight, leaving him unprotected.

Then, a mouse appeared.

insert until Matthias beats Cluny here

Matthias ran over to Basil, who was almost unrecognizable. He gently tried to lift him up, not realizing what Cluny had done to his back.

The Abbot ran up. "Matthias! Don't move him!"

Matthias, puzzled, put Basil back down. "But he needs care, father Abbot!"

The Abbot shook his head. "Matthias, I'm glad you weren't here to see what Cluny did to him, but that makes my job harder. My son…" The Abbot swallowed and blinked several times before he could continue. "Cluny broke his back. He will die before the day is over."

Matthias tried to choke back the sob that rose in his throat.

Basil heard and opened his eyes, looking up and the pair of mice that stood over him. "I say…old chap…no need…to cry about…ol' Bachelor…Basil, wot?"

Constance walked over, followed by the Abbeybeasts who had just been freed. The Dibbuns were all crying, and they ran over to Basil. "Mista Bas'l be okay, right?"

The hare smiled painfully up at them. "That's right…mista Basil's goin' to…a very nice…place." His smile faded and he winced.

Cornflower herded the little ones away, telling them it was bedtime. She came back shortly, joining the crowd that had gathered around Basil.

The hare's breathing was ragged, and his eyes were shut in pain.

The Abbot looked up sadly. "There is nothing we can do. To move him would be to kill him."

A murmur arose from the Abbeybeasts that were there. One by one, they placed a paw on Basil's face, then walked away with tears sliding down their faces.

Soon the only ones left were Matthias, Cornflower, and the Abbot. They watched in the fading light as the dying hare's breathing became more ragged, and more scarce.

Suddenly a great shuddering sigh ran through his body, and the Hall became quiet once again.

Tears in their eyes, the three friends stood and picked Basil up. They carried him out back where Skipper had already prepared a burial place for the next day.

He was waiting for them, and his eyes were bright with unshed tears. He tried to smile, and failed.

They gently placed Basil in the grave and worked all night filling it up and collecting late flowers to place on it for the next day.

-------

AN- So here's yet another Redwall rewrite from me…count on more in the future, once I get around to re-reading the books. I love to do this…

Please read my Alternate Ending to Chapter 53, Long Patrol.

And as always, REVIEW!


End file.
